An Angel's Lesson
by luckypixi
Summary: Requested Missing scene. The 'personal space' conversation mentioned in 5x03. Dean is bored one night when a certain angel turns up that little bit too close. Dean tries to teach him the art of 'personal space' Humour. No slash. R&R?


**Hi!**

**A missing scene fic here, requested by ****rokubinosukanku****. : ) **

**This is the 'personal space' conversation that Dean mentioned in 5x03**

**No slash**

**Hope you enjoy, please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean stared into space, unconsciously flicking the remote, channel hopping. He sighed looking over at the spot where Sam wasn't. His brother had left sometime earlier in the evening, when he thought Dean was asleep. But he wasn't. He noticed all the times Sam crept out of their motel room, his brother flicking a worried expression in his direction. Dean knew he was going out to meet the demon bitch Ruby. What he didn't know what was what the pair was up to.

Now, alone in a motel room with nothing to do, Dean looked out the window. At almost half one in the morning, it was pretty dark out there; he couldn't see much.

He stood up and stretched the tiredness out of his limbs. Rolling his head he closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing deeply. Letting out a calming breath, he stepped forwards.

'Whoa!' he cried out, opening his eyes as he came within millimetres of a certain angel's face, the blue eyes startling him.

'Dude!' Dean stepped backwards, putting distance between them. 'Do you have to park up so close to me? Can you not tell how close you land?'

Castiel tilted his head, an open expression on his face. He smiled shyly. 'I know precisely where I "land"' he used his fingers to enunciate his point.

'They why land so close?'

Castiel looked at him blankly. 'Does it bother you?'

Dean looked at him sceptically, eyes narrowed. 'Would you stop landing so close if I said it did?'

Cas tilted his head the other way, looking confused. 'I didn't realise that you found it uncomfortable' he looked at Dean, who rolled his eyes.

The hunter grinned and stepped closer. Castiel stood his ground, watching Dean wearily. Step by step, Dean walked right up into Cas' space, so all he could see was his reflection in the angel's eyes. He had never been this close to another guy before and he stepped even closer, waiting for a reaction.

When their noses almost touched, Castiel spoke.

'What are you doing?'

Dean smiled. 'What?' he murmured. 'You don't find this annoying?' he pushed forwards, their foreheads now touching. Cas blinked at him, not at all phased by Dean's behaviour.

Ok, Dean thought as he started to count the number of the angel's eyelashes. This was his cut-off point; Castiel wasn't going to budge.

Sighing, Dean stepped backwards, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Personal space, Cas.'

Remembering something he had learnt one of the rare times he actually went to school, Dean smiled. Walking back up to Cas he stood a bit further away. Castiel was still watching him, an amused expression on his face. Dean extended his arms and walked forwards until his fingertips touched the angel's chest.

Castiel looked down at the contact, then back up at Dean with questioning eyes.

Wait for it, thought Dean. Sure enough, there came the head tilt.

'When you land, you need to keep that distance away, ok.'

'Why?'

Dean rolled his eyes again. 'Because this is my personal space. Three feet. You can't come into my three feet.'

Castiel looked down at Dean's feet. 'But you only have two feet, Dean.'

Dean, regardless of sanity, looked down at his own feet. What did he expect to find, he asked himself? That he had grown another limb?

'I know that! That's not what I meant...You can't come within..you know what, never mind.'

Dean grinned at the angel, who had no idea why Dean was smiling.

Cas looked at Dean again. 'So, what you're saying is...'

'I'm saying don't park up so close' Dean smiled.

'Right.' Cas looked unsure of himself. 'I'll try to remember that.'

He stood up straighter and looked at the hunter. Nodding his head, he said. 'Goodbye, Dean.' And disappeared.

'See ya, Cas.' Dean said into an empty room. Going back to the TV, he started hopping through the channels again.

-x-

_2 months later_

Dean frowned. The apocalypse was in full swing, Sam was God knows where and he had got vampire blood all over his jacket. Just great.

Grabbing a flannel he held it under the warm tap and started scrubbing at the stain, each thrust reminding him of what he was fighting for. He knew he was an idiot for letting Sam go, but what else could he do?

Breathing heavily, he looked up at his face in the mirror. Or he expected to.

'God!' He let out a shocked breath, not looking at the angel stood behind him. 'Don't do that!'

'Hello, Dean.' Said Cas sombrely.

Dean turned around, his face inches from the angels. Remembering that cold, dark night, a couple of months ago, he looked at the floor. 'Cas, we've talked about this.' He reminded the falling angel in front of him.

'Personal space?'

Cas watched him, also remembering the conversation. He looked at the hunter in front of him, his expression not changing.

'My apologies.'

Dean sighed.

At least the angel would never change.

**Hope that filled in a few gaps, I know I enjoyed writing it! **

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading!**

**So, if you have any missing scene requests, just PM or review me and I'll do my best!**

**Please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
